Herbivore Dinosaurs
Herbivore Dinosaurs are enemies encountered in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Characters (Antagonists) Design There are four Herbivore Dinosaurs that played a major role in the movie reality Junessic Land, although it is widely implied that more appear in the island that forms the movie. They appear as green, bipedal fur covered dinosaurs with human-like features, such as hair or glasses, and are almost always present with a mocking expression. The dinosaur that has a bobcut and a pair of glasses is known as "Weak Willed Herbivore Dinosaur", the one that has short length, deep black hair is known as "Nervous Herbivore Dinosaur", the one that has long deep brown hair is known as "Stubborn Herbivore Dinosaur" and the one that has long, deep black hair is known as "Sharp Mouthed Herbivore Dinosaur". Personality The Herbivore Dinosaurs are weak willed, stubborn and simply follow the instructions between each other, regardless of how nonsensical or unviable the decisions are. They think as a hive mind, forcing those who do not comply to their will such as Yosukesaurus to bend to them. They believe that friendship is not based on mutual trust and respect, but instead based on how many of them agree with each other, and anyone who does not agree with them do not qualify as a friend. The dinosaurs do not have any respect towards and are unwilling to help their comrades, even willing to let their comrade to be eaten by carnivorous dinosaurs because most of them agreed not to save her out of cowardice, even if they are responsible for her fall thanks to the idea of them trying to confront it head on. Story ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth A group of dinosaurs in an alternate movie reality known as Junessic Land. They are created from genetic manipulation and are constantly oppressed by carnivorous dinosaurs, forcing them to resist their oppressors. However, the herbivore dinosaurs are bound to a rule where they will only act based on how many dinosaurs agreed with them, regardless of what the decision is. Those who do not follow their will are considered outcasts and will be lynched. The party first encounters the dinosaurs escaping from a group of Shadows, leaving Yosukesaurus alone to be attacked by them. The dinosaurs at one point agreed to strike a giant carnivorous dinosaur F.O.E right ahead when the party helps Yosukesaurus trap it, which causes one of their comrades to be gripped within the jaws of the carnivorous dinosaur. Despite it was supposed to be a dangerous situation, nobody was willing to help their comrade, and they left her alone to be eaten. After the party successfully barricades the F.O.E, the dinosaurs began to see the human persona users as a threat and began to vote to kick them out of the movie. They dinosaurs unanimously agree and Yosukesaurus reluctantly agrees with them because he didn't want to oppose them. The party was instantly kicked out of the movie afterwards. The party finally reaches the farthest clearing of the island to confront the dinosaurs. Seeing them as a threat, they force Yosukesaurus to attack the party despite he was a friend of them. At first he was reluctant but because it was the will of many, he was forced to go onto a rampage and transforms into a dinosaur resembling Jiraiya. He calls the dinosaurs for help when his HP goes to half and they cast various buffs on him. They manage to defeat Yosukesaurus and the other three dinosaurs and they all realize the errors in their ways, promising that they will become real friends instead of a hivemind. However at this time, the carnivorous dinosaur F.O.E reaches the clearing, and now the Herbivore Dinosaurs repay the team by severely damaging it and the party successfully forces it to flee. The Dinosaurs thank the party for their help and finally realizes that friendship is not based on how many people agree with each other, but based on teamwork and actual trust. It was later revealed that the Dinosaur's appearance and behavior are based on Hikari's friends at her secondary school, effectively making them cognitive existences of them. Despite she was bullied often in her school, she managed to build a friendship between a few classmates. One of them known as Miyuki, who shared hairstyle and glasses as the weak-willed dinosaur, cleaned up her desk when her bullies drawn insults and put trash on her table and she asked her to go out to watch a dinosaur movie that is about a group of herbivore dinosaurs teaming up to overthrow their carnivorous dinosaur oppressors. She agrees, but the other students, which share a hairdo as the other dinosaurs refused. On the next day Hikari had insults drawn on and trashes dumped on her table again and her friends arrived to unfriend her because she didn't share a view as them. The girls voted to unfriend her and despite Miyuki was not willing to betray her friend, she did anyway because the others said so. The girls then began to call Hikari a weird outcast. Near the final confrontation against the true mastermind, the dinosaurs were shown to actually respect Yosukesaurus and they had built an actual friendship between each other. Stats Trivia